Nous Survivrons A Deux
by Alsco-chan
Summary: "Délicatement, il glissa ses doigts dans ceux, froids et inertes, du garçon. Au contact glacial, un long gémissement torturé s'extirpa des lèvres tordues du Survivant et sa seconde main prit le poignet fin entre ses doigts, tâtant désespérément, à la recherche d'un pouls." Happy!End toute relative! [Harry x Surprise]


**Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne Nuit ! (Ne lisez que la mention vous concernant)**

 **J'ai ENFIN terminé cet OS ! En soit... il a été assez rapide à écrire. C'est juste qu'il s'est fait en deux vagues d'inspiration et que le temps de latence entre la première et la seconde a été de ... deux mois ?! Oui, c'est exact !**

 **La chose la plus remarquable est que j'ai trouvé le titre ! Je n'y croyais plus ! (Merci pour ta non-aide Aigie au passage, même si tu as voulu ! mdr)**

 **Je vous préviens que ça ne transpire pas la joie et la bonne humeur mais bon ! Aussi, je préfère conserver le couple surprise, ne vous étonnez pas !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _*soupire de soulagement et se dépêche à brancher Criminal Minds*_ **

* * *

**Nous survivrons à deux.**

* * *

Son souffle s'accéléra, sa cage thoracique lui sembla soudainement trop étroite pour contenir son cœur tandis qu'elle lui paraissait bien trop large pour maintenir ses poumons vides de tout oxygène.

Il cligna des paupières, eut un sursaut et une grande goulée d'air s'engouffra dans ses bronches.

Il se détourna, incertain, fébrile, ses prunelles vertes qui commençaient à se baigner de larmes ne parvenaient à se fixer à un quelconque point.

Il fit une nouvelle fois volte face, regarda les personnes qui l'observaient. Les visages graves, les yeux pleins de peine et de compassion. Une énième fois, il manqua d'air. Ses mains tremblèrent, ses lèvres devinrent sèches à cause de son souffle précipité.

Autour de lui, l'air craqua, une étincelle de magie créant quelques rafales de vent dans la pièce.

\- Harry…

Mais non.

Il se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil, ses pieds sur l'assise, son visage enterré dans ses genoux pressés contre son torse, ses mains contre ses oreilles assourdirent soudainement toutes tentatives pour le tirer de sa détresse. Il garda ses yeux résolument clos. Un fin murmure haletant pouvait être entendu si l'on prêtait attention à ses lèvres bougeant frénétiquement :

\- Non, non, non. S'il vous plait, nonnnn. Pas ça… non. Non. Non. Non.

Son corps entier était pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il se releva brusquement, ses bras autour de son ventre, en protection. Il se balança d'un pied à l'autre, son regard toujours perdu dans le vide. Soudain, il se sentit prit à la gorge par ses émotions et préféra fuir le bureau où l'ambiance n'était que trop pesante.

Il se précipita jusqu'à l'infirmerie et alla dans une petite pièce au fond de la grande salle sans faire cas de l'infirmière lui interdisant de passer cette porte close.

Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il ne put que se figer, terrassé par l'angoisse et le désespoir.

Là, sur le lit, blanc, raide, les yeux clos. Ses cheveux blonds créaient une couronne autour de son visage translucide, ses paupières fermées ne bougeaient pas le moins du monde, ses lèvres habituellement d'un beau rose étaient bleues et insupportablement fermées. La blancheur de la peau était troublée par la teinte noire qu'avaient pris les veines du jeune homme alité.

Les jambes soudainement faibles, Harry s'approcha de la couche mais n'osa s'asseoir.

Il craignait troubler la… le sommeil du jeune homme.

Délicatement, il glissa ses doigts dans ceux, froids et inertes, du garçon. Au contact glacial, un long gémissement torturé s'extirpa des lèvres tordues du Survivant et sa seconde main prit le poignet fin entre ses doigts, tâtant désespérément, à la recherche d'un pouls.

Il ne trouva rien d'autre que la sensation insistante qu'il avait perdu quelque chose. Il geignit et laissa sa main prise de soubresauts se porter à la gorge fine.

Des sanglots irrépressibles agitèrent son corps épuisé. Il prit la visage en coupe, dégageant les quelques mèches qui étaient sur le front froid et strié de veines sombres pour le caresser avec tendresse, ses iris émeraudes débordant autant d'amour que de perles salées.

\- S'il te plait… réveille-toi.

Face au silence pesant de la pièce, il eu un nouveau gémissement et posa son front brûlant contre celui du… malade en fermant les yeux. Il caressa le nez fin du sien, dans un geste qu'ils faisaient dans leurs moments de tendresse, comme un geste nécessaire à l'un comme à l'autre pour parvenir à se sentir dans leur bulle, même entourés de toute la Maison.

Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les joues opalines, puis sur les paupières closes pour finir sur la bouche bleue.

Ses larmes coulèrent sur le visage inexpressif, comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre tristesse et cela rendit Harry presque hystérique.

Sa Magie s'étendit, emplissait la pièce, cherchant avec peine celle de l'autre. Leurs Magies s'étaient, à l'instar des deux garçons, apprivoisées et s'accordaient, s'apaisaient, s'harmonisait avec délice.

Mais là, en cet instant, la Magie de Harry ne rencontrait que le vide, le froid de cette pièce impersonnelle où le corps endormi ne réagissait plus.

Frustrée, désemparée et paniquée, la Magie se déchaîna en même temps que son propriétaire laissait un hurlement déchirer ce silence mortuaire. Les cheveux des deux garçons volaient dans tous les sens tandis que les objets dans la pièce explosaient, les rideaux beiges se déchiraient, la porte, qui avait jusque là été maintenue fermée par la Magie instable du Survivant, malgré les efforts des professeurs et de l'infirmière de l'autre côté, se fracassa avec violence, volant en éclats.

Aussi soudainement que la Magie s'était éveillée, elle s'éteignit, comme si elle s'était… résignée ? Non. Comme si elle avait compris et qu'elle avait été anéantie. Le corps sanglotant de Harry, tout contre la masse frêle et immobile, gémissait de douleur sous le regard peiné des adultes assistants à cette scène.

Doucement, comma ayant peur de briser cet équilibre, ce silence relatif, la Directrice McGonagall s'approcha de son élève. Elle hésita à le toucher, mais se ravisa au souvenir de ce que cela avait provoqué dans son bureau.

\- Harry… viens, je suis navrée mon enfant, mais il doit aller…  
\- N-non. Il est bien là… à sa place. D-dans mes bras.

La voix était étouffée ; le visage baigné de larmes plongé dans le cou inanimé ne daignait en sortir.

La directrice ferma douloureusement les yeux lorsqu'elle vit la main tremblante de Harry glisser sur le torse qui ne se soulevait plus avec une tendresse que seuls deux amants fusionnels pouvaient connaître. Elle frissonna d'anticipation lorsque l'oreille de Harry alla se poser là où un cœur aurait dû battre. La réaction ne vint que quelques secondes plus tard, mais cet instant de flottement, d'attente parut comme une éternité à la femme.

Elle vit exactement l'instant où le brun sembla enfin comprendre, réaliser. L'instant où il ne trouva rien d'autre que la certitude horrifiante, angoissante qu'une lame aiguisée avait définitivement tranché ce si précieux fil. Ce fil qui rattachait son ami à la vie.

Ses yeux verts hantés se rivèrent aux siens, paraissant la transpercer, lui planter des poignards dans le cœur. Son visage trop jeune pour exprimer tant de douleur se tordit en une grimace qui souleva l'estomac de l'ancienne professeur.

\- Son cœur ne bat plus, croassa douloureusement l'héritier Potter, sa voix chargée de lourds sanglots. Pourquoi ?!

L'incompréhension se peignit sur ses traits, alors qu'il se redressait difficilement.

\- Respire, murmura-t-il en secouant délicatement l'épaule.

Seul un corps se refroidissant un peu plus lui répondit.

L'horreur glaça les malheureux spectateurs lorsque leur Héros commença à masser la cage thoracique inanimée du blond. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur le visage d'un blanc maladif de Harry, qui s'efforçait de ne pas paniquer en continuant ses massages.

Et un et deux et trois et quatre…

Il essuya ses yeux brouillés, qui ne lui permettaient plus de voir si le visage reprenait des couleurs, si le corps inanimé reprenait une inspiration naturelle.

… et vingt-cinq et vingt-six…

\- Je t'en supplie…

Lui donner de l'air. Une fois. Deux fois.

Il paniqua lorsqu'il se sentit tiré en arrière, arraché au corps si doux de son amant.

\- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! NON !

Il se mit à hurler. Des cris hystériques, qui venaient du fond de son âme, alors qu'il se débattait dans les bras qui le maintenaient à genoux sur le sol frais.

Ses yeux laissaient exploser ses larmes, qui s'écrasaient sur les pierres, ses prunelles ne se détachaient pas du corps sans… sans souffle de son adorable amant.

\- SAUVEZ-LE ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! AIDEZ-LE ! AIDEZ-LE ! IL A BESOIN DE VOUS ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! SAUVEZ-LE !

La directrice le fit basculer contre elle, le berçant tandis que ses propres larmes coulaient le long de ses joues ridées. Le jeune homme se figea lorsqu'il vit l'un des hommes commencer à déplier le drap blanc pour…

\- Non, souffla-t-il. Non… j-je vous en prie… n-non.

Mais l'homme ne l'écoutait pas. Alors il se remis à hurler.

\- NON ! NON ! LAISSEZ LE ! SOIGNEZ LE ! SAUVEZ LE !

\- Je vous interdit de déplier ce drap devant mon élève !

La voix de la directrice était polaire, implacable. L'homme reposa le drap et instantanément, le corps de Harry se laissa choir, comme à bout de force. Il leva un regard implorant vers la vieille femme.

\- Je veux le tenir… s'il vous plait. Une dernière fois.  
\- Harry… si je… si j'accepte que tu ailles lui dire au revoir… tu…

Ses larmes redoublèrent, sans qu'il n'y ait de sanglots.

\- Je ne résisterai pas, Madame.

La femme soupira et relâcha son étreinte sur son élève, qui se redressa difficilement, son corps épuisé, éprouvé.

Harry se glissa tout contre le corps froid, son nez caressant doucement l'oreille, ses lèvres brûlantes embrassant le cou.

\- Je te vengerai, je trouverai qui a fait cela, et il mourra, mon Cailean.

Il embrassa le front pâle et se détourna de celui qui avait rendu les couleurs à son monde si terne après la guerre.

D'une fureur motivée par l'agonie d'un cœur abandonné, il se précipita vers la Grande Salle, où le banquet était servit.

Les tables pleines d'élèves de tout âge devinrent silencieuse alors que tous se mettaient à le fixer.

Harry ne voyait plus les couleurs des blasons sur leurs robes, tout lui paraissait fade et monochrome tandis qu'habituellement, les yeux pétillants de son amant lui montraient toutes les nuances du monde. Son corps était froid et comme anesthésié, trop familier aux mains brûlantes de son ami sur son corps. Ses oreilles étaient sourdes alors qu'il n'entendait plus le bruit incessant des flashs qui suivaient son amant.

Il se plaça dos à la table des professeurs, droit et insensible aux regards, malgré les larmes discrètes dégoulinant sur son visage cadavérique.

\- Qui. A. Osé. Lui. Faire. Ça.

Seul un silence pesant se fit entendre.

Il en avait assez de ces silences. _Avant, il n'y avait pas tout ce silence._

Presque inconscient de ses actes, il laissa sa Magie se déployer et étouffer un à un les élèves. Cette Magie sauvage, désespérée, blessée et meurtrie les prenait à la gorge, et se mit à comprimer leurs poitrines comme un seul homme. Elle était aussi terrifiante et glaciale que la Grande Faucheuse, parfait reflet de l'aura enveloppant, berçant presque tendrement le Survivant.

\- Eh bien ! JE VOUS ÉCOUTE ! QUI LUI A INFLIGE CELA ?! Qui a osé le blesser ?!

Des gémissements commençaient à se faire entendre, des plaintes, des suppliques. Alors, Harry leur rit au visage. C'était un rire fou, dément, hystérique. Certains frissonnèrent en superposant l'image de leur Sauveur à Bellatrix Lestrange. Ses cheveux désordonnés aussi sombres que sa peau était anormalement translucide, ses yeux pleins de folie brillants de larmes, son sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents, barrant son visage d'un rictus malsain alors que ses lèves blanches laissaient échapper ce son grinçant et malaisant.

\- Alors ! Vous ne riez plus, maintenant qu'il est à l'infirmerie ?! Oh non… vous ne riez plus, car c'est lui, le soleil de Poudlard, c'est lui, qui vous tire des sourires, c'est lui… lui, qui fait rire, c'est lui qui est rayonnant !

Ses prunelles vides se rivèrent alors vers un jeune homme qu'il connaissait bien, pour l'avoir haï pendant des années et qui se levait laborieusement du banc. Ses yeux se plissèrent, la fureur broyant son cœur de ses mains trop brûlantes pour son corps frigorifié.

\- Toi.

Ce sifflement plein de mépris précéda une vague de Magie qui broya presque les côtes de sa victime muette. Le serpentard amorça un mouvement fixé minutieusement par son bourreau. Délicatement, il tira une photo de la poche de sa chemise.

Le monde de Harry explosa une nouvelle fois. Les couleurs revinrent, moins vives mais présentes, les sons lui parurent moins étouffés, sa Magie laissa ses proies respirer quoiqu'elle les maintint toujours délicatement. Son corps se réchauffa doucement.

Un sourire plus paisible orna ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se faisaient amoureux.

\- Il sourit.

Sa démarche était désarticulée lorsqu'il approcha Draco. Ses doigts bleuis par un froid ressentit de lui-seul glissèrent sur le cliché.

Les deux chevelures blondes se mélangeaient. Mais là où l'un avait les traits froids, la peau blanche et un sourire discret avec un blason vert et argent, l'autre n'était que chaleur et débordant d'amour. Son grand sourire dévorait son visage légèrement halé par l'été, ses beaux yeux bruns lui semblaient être un alliage de bronze et d'or en fusion, composé de mille éclats. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie débordante qui parcourait ce corps tant chéri.

Les yeux adorateurs de Harry remontèrent doucement vers le propriétaire de la photographie.

\- Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça, alors ?

Sa voix était faible, déchirée, brisée par la douleur et l'incompréhension.

\- Il est… si gentil…  
\- Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas moi.

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement fait pour que la confidence ne plane qu'entre eux, leurs yeux sondant ceux de l'autre avec profondeur. Seulement alors, le Sauveur aperçut les paupières rougis de l'héritier Malfoy.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous en parler ailleurs, Harry. Ce n'est pas le lieu, ne crois-tu pas ?

Il hocha distraitement la tête. Plus loin, il pu constater que la Directrice avait une main devant la bouche, ses yeux brillants, à l'instar d'autres professeurs. Puis elle se reprit et avança doucement vers eux.

\- Harry, s'il te plaît, demande à ta Magie de laisser les élèves.  
\- Je n'ai toujours pas vengé mon Cailean.  
\- Harry, les Aurors…  
\- Ne me parlez pas d'eux. Ce sont des incapables !  
\- Faire justice soi-même n'est pas…  
\- Je le ferais, même si ce doit être mon dernier acte sur cette terre.

La femme pinça les lèvres mais n'osa protester. Harry en tira un certain plaisir, perdu qu'il était dans sa quête de vengeance.

Sa main glaciale se referma sur le poignet de son camarade et il le tira hors de la Grande Salle ou la pression de sa Magie s'exerçait toujours avec délice.

Une fois dans les couloirs, Draco prit les choses en main et traîna le jeune homme jusque dans le couloir de l'infirmerie.

Il était inquiet. Et c'était un euphémisme. Harry était dans un état… lamentable. Il était fébrile, tremblant, son attention peinait à se concentrer maintenant qu'il n'était plus face aux possibles agresseurs de son amant.

Alors que le blond allait prendre la parole, encore hésitant, le Sauveur tourna sur lui-même, prit d'une frénésie incompréhensible. Il cherchait partout autour de lui, comme si… comme si une présence manquait. L'héritier blêmit. Non.

\- Je… Cailean… je… Son appareil photo. Son appareil, Draco ! Il faut que je lui rende ! Il… il doit être dans son dortoir. Je vais aller le chercher. Ça lui fera plaisir ! Hein ? Hein Draco ?! Il sourit et rit toujours quand il a son appareil dans les mains !

Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il sursauta lorsque le serpentard le plaqua contre le mur du couloir.

\- Harry. Je sais ce qui s'est passé. J'étais présent. Je… J'ai tout vu, Harry.

Sa voix se brisa, alors que ses traits se tordaient douloureusement. Les prunelles vertes perdues dans le néant se remplirent à nouveau d'eau.

\- Tu sais… Après la Guerre, c'était difficile pour moi. De revenir ici. Je n'avais personne. Tu sais comment il ét… est. Il a décidé qu'on serait amis. On s'est rapprochés et il a pris cette photo, pour me montrer que je n'étais plus seul.  
\- Il m'en a parlé… je crois. Il me noie tellement de paroles.

Il eu un rire tendre en pensant aux babillages incessants de son petit-ami.

\- B-bref. Il y avait une altercation dans un couloir. Entre Gr-Granger et Neville. Le castor a… elle est devenue parano, Harry. Elle est persuadée que des ennemis, des Mangemorts sont parmi tes proches pour te tuer ! Elle s'en prenait à Neville, Harry. Mais Il est intervenu… par Merlin. Elle a dit qu'il faisait parti des traîtres, qu'Il faisait ça pour sauver son copain Mangemort. Elle lui a même dit… qu'elle savait qu'il n'était avec toi que pour pouvoir te tuer plus facilement. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour la clamer, Neville aussi a essayé. J'étais loin, tout s'est passé si vite, et j'étais si abasourdi. Merlin… elle lui a lancé le sort sans une seule hésitation, Harry.

Le Sauveur était à présent amorphe, tenu fermement par un Draco à la gorge nouée. Le corps contre le sien était raide, dépourvu de la moindre chaleur.

\- Ça ne peut être possible.

Même ce souffle contre sa joue était glacial. Merlin, qu'arrivait-il au gryffondor ?!

\- Je suis désolé Harry.  
\- Pas Hermione. Tu dois te tromper.  
\- J'aimerais.

Une plainte sourde s'échappa des lèvres closes du brun, dans le même temps que la trahison lacérait son cœur, son corps se laissant choir dans les bras de son camarade.

Harry s'écarta ensuite de lui, vivement. Il manquait d'air. Puis… tout était si silencieux, c'était étouffant, désagréable, détestable. Il se releva et se précipita dans les couloirs comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

Il ne prêta attention au blond qui resta bloqué au Portrait de la Tour, tandis qu'il y prenait l'appareil photo. Puis il prit la direction de la Grande Salle.

Son esprit était vide de tout, éteint. Comme ses sens, depuis que le visage de son amant n'était plus sous ses yeux.

La folie reprit cependant possession de son corps lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la coupable n'était pas dans la Grande Salle, tout comme Neville. Sa Magie relâcha tous les élèves et partit furieusement dans le château. Lorsqu'Elle trouva l'immondice qui était la cause de sa peine, Elle la prit à la gorge et guida son propriétaire jusqu'à elle.

Elle constata avec une plaisir non feint que son sorcier ressentait le même dégoût envers cette abomination, cause de tous ses soucis.

Elle se laissa influencer par son propriétaire qui lui intimait de serrer un peu plus la gorge gracile.

Harry était conquis par le spectacle s'offrant à lui. Cette sale garce suffoquait, le visage oscillant entre le bleu et le rouge, dans une teinte de pourpre étrange. Ses yeux s'exorbitaient, des vaisseaux éclatant. Ses mains battaient le vide tandis que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

Il entendait bien Draco le supplier de cesser, mais il aimait voir celle qui lui avait retiré rire et bonheur de sa vie souffrir. À cause d'elle, tout lui semblait si fade et sans saveur. Il souhaitait qu'elle crève !

Avec cette pensée naquit un sourire au coin de ses lèvres et sa Magie entreprit de bâillonner la jeune femme.

Il leva l'appareil photo, avec l'idée bien ancrée dans la tête qu'il allait immortaliser l'instant pour son doux amant.

Une main bloqua cependant la sienne et il fusilla le jeune homme blond du regard.

\- Non, Harry. Il ne voudrait pas cela. Tu crois que… avoir le cliché d'une femme torturée Lui plairait ?!

Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais ça lui faisait du bien…

Il céda, son bras retombant le long de son corps. Sa Magie laissa le corps inconscient mais bien vivant de Granger s'étaler au sol et il sortit sans un seul regard en arrière. Les personnes -professeurs et aurores- qui étaient bloqués derrière la porte fermée magiquement par Harry se précipitèrent vers la jeune femme. Seule la Directrice suivit son élève dans le dédale de couloirs, jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Harry créa une bulle magique, fine et opaque, pour que personne ne puisse le voir. Entouré de sa Magie furieuse aux éclats multicolores, il plaça l'appareil photo de manière à faire face à l'objectif. Là, il offrit un sourire tendre, doux, ses yeux brillants d'amour, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Doucement, il leva sa main droite, doigts écartés et replia le majeur et l'annulaire. Un signe qu'ils se faisaient en toute discrétion durant la Guerre. Puis il appuya sur le déclencheur.

Une fois fait, il posa l'appareil dans la main si raide et polaire de son amant puis se coula contre lui, ses bras l'enlaçant, ses jambes s'emmêlant aux siennes, son bassin se collant contre sa hanche, son visage dans le cou exsangue.

Et là, enfin, il laissa littéralement sa Magie opérer.

Rien n'importait plus que son désir de sourire à nouveau. De le voir rire, de l'entendre parler, de l'observer photographier tout et surtout n'importe quoi avec une passion dévorante. Rien n'importait plus que l'envie de sentir son corps habituellement si chaud se presser contre le sien et réchauffer ses os prêts à se briser sous le froid aride qu'ils ressentaient.

Alors, sa Magie se glissa délicatement, délicieusement dans le corps inerte.

Harry gémissait, geignait, se tordait de douleur. Le froid s'intensifiait mais il sentait la chaleur de l'autre corps monter légèrement. À moins que ce soit sa propre déchéance qui le confondait. Il força un peu plus sa Magie hors de son corps éprouvé. Et dans un dernier cri déchirant, qui se répercuta dans des échos macabres dans l'école et qui empoigna le cœur de tous les résidents de Poudlard, son corps s'affaissa, sans force, presque sans vie, contre celui maintenant brûlant de pouvoir et de Magie de son ami.

Le cocon autour d'eux avait disparu, aspiré par les yeux bruns qui s'ouvraient déjà.

Il bougea inconfortablement. Son corps était courbaturé. Sentant la masse bien connue de Harry peser contre lui, il le serra dans ses bras, abandonnant son appareil sur le matelas au passage, et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il fronça les sourcils face au froid se dégageant de lui. Inquiet, il passa une main dans les mèches brunes pour dégager le visage qu'il constata horriblement pâle. Se redressant vivement, il cligna des yeux avec étonnement en constatant qu'il était déjà à l'infirmerie. Il se dégagea des draps et ouvrit la porte, appelant l'infirmière.

Cette dernière, qui discutait solennellement avec la Directrice lâcha la fiole qu'elle avait dans les mains et l'ancienne professeur de Métamorphose devint bien trop blanche à son goût.

\- M'dame, osa-t-il doucement, Harry a un problème, je crois. On dirait qu'il est en hypothermie.

Les deux femmes se secouèrent en même temps et se précipitèrent vers la chambre privative.

\- Merlin, qu'a-t-il fait ?! Minerva, faites couler un bain chaud et réchauffez des serviettes s'il vous plait. Quand à vous, aidez-moi à le dévêtir.

Il se sentit rougir. Bien. Il préférait de loin faire ce genre de choses lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans l'intimité de leur chambre. Il se reprit bien vite.

Quelques heures plus tard, mort d'inquiétude, il gardait Harry bien au chaud contre lui, sous plusieurs épaisseurs de couvertures.

Maintenant, il se souvenait des évènements et ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Madame Pomfresh avait fait des examens à Harry et avait froncé les sourcils avant de procéder de nouveau aux tests. Pour obtenir la même réaction et refaire les sortilèges. Alors, son visage s'était décomposé, elle avait refusé de répondre à ses questions et avait accouru dans le bureau de la Directrice.

Depuis, pas de nouvelles.

Il prit son appareil photo et haussa les sourcils en avisant qu'une photo en était sortie.

Son cœur se gonfla lorsqu'il vit son Harry, une multitude de magnifiques couleurs l'entourant, faire leur signe avec ce regard et ce sourire qu'il ne réservaient qu'à lui.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, chuchota-t-il contre les cheveux en nid de corneilles.

Il était en train de créer des arabesques du bout des doigts sur la peau encore pâle de son amant lorsqu'il papillonna des yeux et grogna. Ses prunelles émeraudes mirent un temps certain à se fixer sur lui et lorsque ce fut fait, elles se gorgèrent de larmes tandis que leur propriétaire le serrait dans ses bras à l'étouffer, son nez contre sa carotide battant doucement sous sa peau.

\- Morgane, j'ai cru… t'es là, mon Cailean… enfin. T'as enfin ouvert les yeux. J'y croyais plus.

Enfin. Enfin, son monde reprenait toutes ses nuances, enfin il n'était plus aveugle, ni sourd, ni insensible. Enfin, il récupérait son corps et sa raison.

Ils se rassurèrent l'un l'autre de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que les deux femmes les ayant couvés ne reviennent, la mine grave.

\- Harry, mon enfant… tu as fait quelque chose de prodigieux… ce que tu as accompli n'aurait pas dû être possible…

Elle se coupa, comme incapable de continuer, la gorge nouée, les larmes au bord des cils. L'infirmière reprit :

\- La Magie n'offre cependant rien sans obtenir quelque chose en retour. Tu … Harry. Tu as donné ta Magie… elle… elle n'est plus en toi, mon petit. Tu…

L'horreur, ou plutôt la terreur se peignit sur le visage de son patient :

\- Je suis un Cracmol.

Il eut un rire amer.

\- Vous saisissez l'ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Enfant, chez les Moldus, j'étais le _Monstre_ , l' _Anormal_ … j'ai vécu dans un _placard_ parce que j'avais ma _**Magie**_. Puis je suis arrivé chez les Sorciers. Tout n'était pas rose, certes. Mais j'avais la Magie, comme tout le monde. Et maintenant qu'enfin je pourrais vivre heureux, chez les Sorciers… je me retrouve _Cracmol_. Ceux dont les Sorciers ont honte. Ceux que les Sorciers rejettent.

Son rire désabusé fit frissonner les autres personnes présentes.

\- Bordel, quand enfin, j'ai ma place, quand enfin je suis heureux, on m'arrache une des choses les plus chère à mon cœur. Maintenant, je vais devoir retourner chez les Moldus… Ils ne m'ont offert que douleur et brutalité, angoisse et épouvante. Je vais faire quoi, chez les Moldus, hein ?! On m'a toujours dit que j'étais un vaurien, un incapable… c'est la putain de vérité, par Morgane.

Un rire sans joie lui échappa alors qu'il dodelinait de la tête furieusement.

\- J'ai suivi aucune étude Moldu, donc j'ai aucune formation scolaire pour travailler dans leur monde… et ici, chez les Sorciers je n'étais bon qu'à battre Voldemort ! Je n'aurais même pas dû lui survivre ! Je… je…

Sa respiration se faisait hachée, difficile, laborieuse. L'angoisse lui obstruait les voies respiratoires sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

Mais les bras chauds de son Cailean l'entourèrent délicatement et alors que ce dernier lui murmurait des mots apaisants dans le creux de l'oreille, son souffle tiède percutant sa gorge frissonnante, il se calma.

\- Nous survivrons à deux, Harry.

* * *

 ***Cailean : Colin en Gaélique.**

 **NDA : Voilààààààà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je suis yeux grand ouverts ! (... j'peux pas dire "je suis toute ouïe"... snif)**

 **Bon, si vous avez lu la parenthèse précédente de début, je dois aussi vous dire que comme pour _Rose Eternelle_ (eheh, je glisse une 'tite pub au passage), c'est grâce à Aigie-san (faites un tour sur son profil #DeuxiemeCoupDePub) que vous ne vous retrouvez pas avec une sad!end totale ! ... soit ! je reconnais que celle-ci n'est pas jojo les haricots mais ça devait être bien pire ! Bref, elle m'a rassurée sur certaines idées que j'avais mais dont je n'étais pas sûre et ... bref. MERCI ! **


End file.
